


Sweet as Chocolate

by AvaDiablo



Series: Finding boundaries, crossing lines [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, Love Triangles, M/M, Valentine's Day, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: Valentine's Day. It's the first one for the three of them. Ohno doesn't really care about it, Nino often wants it to be as cheap as possible, but Jun really wants to make an effort. Afterall, it is their first one as a threesome. So he enlists Nino to help make a personal message for the one they both love.





	

The morning greeted Ohno quite alone in his otherwise preoccupied king sized bed. It felt good to have a little room to toss around, but the thing that had awoken him was the overwhelming scent of flowers prickling his nose. Prying one eye open he spotted the big pale pink Dahlia, which pedals were caressing the sides of his nostrils. He blinked, moving his head and eyeing the flower suspiciously. There was a small note attached to the stem, and as he lay on his back to sniff the flower again he read in Jun's handwriting, _'Look to your right. Happy Valentine's Day'_. On the nightstand on the right was a thermos cup he used when he was out fishing. And there was Nino's handwriting on a yellow post-it, _'Drink me'_. No _‘happy Valentine's’_ , just a simple command. Ohno smirked anyway. Nino wasn’t a sap for romance.

Sitting up, leaning his back in the pillows against the headboard, he took the cup and screwed the top off. The scent of vanilla and coffee rose up and made him instantly smile. Jun's special coffee blend from France. The rich scent brought back memories of taking Jun there when they just started living together. Being presented with the coffee made him feel a little special, because it was coffee Jun didn't let just anyone drink - least of all Nino; if he would, there'd probably be nothing left for Jun to enjoy. Because just like his endless gaming, Nino enjoyed endless cups of coffee. Ohno smiled at the memory of Jun chasing Nino around the table when he had dared to steal a cup or two. 

As he drank the hot dark roasted liquid he turned the dahlia between his fingers in wonder. Valentine's Day gifts. How odd. He had a feeling this was more Jun's doing. Hopefully the two guys weren't too childish today considering, but then again - fighting with each other, or more arguing these days was what they did best. Though, they had their sweet moments. When they just hung out on the couch - usually Nino's head in Jun's lap, or where Jun read and Nino either fell asleep or played his precious games. On occasion he had seen them cuddle up late at night underneath a big blanket, watching old horror movies together while freaking out and laughing about it. They teased each other. And even though nothing felt like it changed, it was sometimes noticeable it actually had. And it were moments like those in which he felt his love extra strong for the two younger guys.

After a little while he wandered about the bedroom to seek his clothes. It wasn't until he was half way through the coffee, that he saw the notice on the bedroom door. A notebook paper with more writing on it.  
_'Dear Valentine,_ ' it read in Jun's pretty penmanship, with on the side Nino had written _'Lame'_ \- which was crossed out, probably by Jun.  
_'I am not your First Love or your First Kiss’_ , Nino had scribbled something after that, but it was crossed out completely in dark, angry scratches, making Ohno smirk and wonder what it could have read.  
_'But I want to be your Last Everything else. Yours forever. Jun._ ' Below that was Nino's hand writing.  
_'Such a shame I claimed you first, ne? However, because I love you too, I left you a gift in the living room. Go check it out! Love, Nino (And I guess Jun too, but I love you more - don't forget')._

Even writing love letters was complicated with the two of them, Ohno mused. He could picture them writing it; shoving and pushing each other aside like a bunch of teenagers to get their pens on the paper. Ohno shook his head in amusement, curious to the gift Nino had left, since Nino, who could be generous as long as it didn't cost him money, wasn't one to lavish him on Valentine's Day. Way too stressful, according to the younger lover. So this was more Jun's doing, than Nino's. Ohno rubbed his face and yawned as he shuffled from the bedroom with his coffee and flower to the living room as indicated by the note. He was curious, he had to admit, there was no denying that. However, he had expected for the other two to be in the room, playing games on Nino's game centre. Instead it was completely silent and empty. As he looked around he noticed yet another post-it on the coffee maker in the kitchen which simply said 'press me' on the power button. He figured the guys had gone out to do something and he hoped they got along okay and be back soon. Even if Nino wasn't a gift giver, he made Valentine's special enough for Ohno to be glad it actually was Valentine's.

After making the coffee machine run it's magic, he pulled a neatly folded blanket from the chair next to the couch, before wrapping himself in it and letting himself fall on the couch. The remote said 'play me'; another post-it in Nino's hand-scribble. Next to it were the set of keys to the handcuffs they used to use before Jun became part of their relationship. Frowning at them, trying to figure out what they were doing on the table, Ohno snuggled up in his blanket, turned on the TV and pressed the play button of the remote. This is definitely more Nino's style, Ohno thought, but he stopped the trail of thought when the TV showed Jun on the couch, laughing at something that happened off camera. He was neatly dressed a soft off white button-down shirt the a pair of really form fitted stonewashed jeans hugging his thighs and hips. 

Jun’s laugh made Ohno smile as it was sincerely happy and bubbly. His eyes seemed to sparkle and he had tried to style his slightly curly hair in a nice straight style. Ohno had to secretly admit he really loved it kind of wild. But this was Jun making an effort, and he wondered what it was. The image was suddenly shaking violently. Nino's grumpy voice told Jun to stop making fun of him, but that didn't stop Jun's fits of laughter as Nino tried to get the camera locked on the standard. The camera moved a little more and then stopped. Nino entered the view, but not to check the image or it’s position; he ran and jumped Jun instead, who shreeked in surprise followed by more laughter. 

Amused Ohno watched the two rolling and wiggling on the couch. With Nino's back blocking most of the view of whatever he was doing to Jun, who was kicking his legs in the air, to get Nino off of him. As they struggled, something changed in the atmosphere. Even not being present, Ohno could tell exactly when it was Nino crossed a line. He was on the verge of assuming the worst when Nino let go and sat on the couch proper with an evil smile lurking around his lips, secretive eyeing the camera, even being so bold as to wink at it. 

Jun stayed down for a moment longer, panting, before struggling to sit up. Jun’s red face was one thing, the angry look in his eyes another. His hair had returned to being wild Jun was not as playful as a few moments ago. The painter's eyes grew a bit as Jun's mouth and part of his face was stained with dark smears. Jun sported a shade of deepening red as he huffed.  
"Not fair," he mumbled, the anger growing, "That was chocolate for Satoshi-kun. Look at what you did!" Jun sounded somewhere between breathy and furious, "I've spend hours making these! You could have at least used your own sweets to force feed me! You really can be a dick sometimes, Nino!" 

Nino just smirked. "What? I can't have fun on Valentine's?"  
"Ninomiya Kazunari, please explain how is this fun?" Well, granted, he could see the fun for Nino in forcing feeding him chocolate, but after the first two pieces it had become less fun really fast. Nino licked his fingers clean eyeing him, faking an innocent smile.  
"Oh, dear, you're covered in chocolate, aren’t you?" he voiced watching him from aside.  
"Well, thanks for that! Or thanks for nothing! Now, what am I supposed to give Oh-chan?"  
Jun grew more upset as seconds ticked by and Ohno felt for the youngest as he watched their exchange, but he knew Nino long enough to see trouble coming for Jun from miles away. 

As Jun got up, Nino grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down again rather harshly.  
"For fuck sake, Nino, let go! I need -" Nino came closer, letting his lips trace the line of Jun's jaw after casting a hidden glance at the camera, shutting jun up quite effectively.  
"Let me help you clean up," he breathed against Jun's cheek as he licked at the chocolate covered skin. His lips and tongue were warm, creating small flares of heat and chills where they touched. Jun just blinked, weirded out a little by the sudden change in his boyfriend.  
"Kazu," the younger one muttered, sighing not knowing what he was up to now, "What are you doing?"  
"Why don't you just shut the hell up for once?” Nino retorted, “I'm busy cleaning up the mess you made of yourself." His mouth moved slowly towards Jun's chin, and up again over the corner of his mouth as he gently sucked and lapped the skin there. Jun who sat obediently still, not knowing what to expect, nor what Nino expected him to do, turned his head slightly for a kiss - because Nino treating his skin to licks was having effect of him - and got rejected promptly by Nino turning Jun's head rather harshly to the side. The movement startled him and so did his words.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? I'm just cleaning you up! You think I'm shooting a porn video, or something? I just wanted to have some fun teasing you, and you made a mess.” Nino looked at him sternly as he clarified, “I'm just helping cleaning you up, so you look nice and pretty to record a Valentine's message for your lover. Get a grip, Jun." Taken aback by the tone in Nino's voice Jun stared directly into the camera in confusion.He had forgotten it was there. He couldn't determine what was going on; he couldn't even see if the camera was already recording. But then again, this was Nino, so -.

"Not making a porn video, Jun. It's not even recording. So, just relax," Nino mumbled again and Jun sighed giving in by closing his eyes and slouching slightly into the touch.  
"Can I at least touch you, or something, since I’m apparently forbidden to do anything else?" he wondered softly out loud, feeling Nino's mouth on the other side of his face soften into a smile, as he did his magic of making Jun feel more breathless as he continued. 

"If you feel like it," mumble Nino against his jaw as he moved up to the other corner of Jun's dark stained lips. The taste of chocolate and sweet scent of the treats was very much agreeing with Nino. Not only did Jun let him do what he wanted, he could feel the effect it had on both of them. Jun's breathing was growing more heavy, there was a deeper red on his cheeks as Jun slowly move his fingers to caress Nino on the side of his face. Nino moved his fingers up to Jun's throat, letting them play with the sensitive skin and strands of long hair.

Nino might claim he wasn't making a porn film, this was not how Ohno thought about it watching the footage. It seemed at the very least like a very good beginning of one. When Jun and Nino had their small breakthrough of almost confessing four months ago, he'd seen them more playful and act in their own loving way, besides fighting. Ohno wasn't a psychologist in the least, but he had seen how those fights were in a sense something akin to foreplay and love; without they actually saying anything in that context to each other. But seeing the trust from Jun in Nino, and Nino's gentle, but still mischievous nature, fixated on Jun in this moment that was presented on screen was something Ohno hadn't seen quite so often. It was sweet and he wished he had been present when they had recorded this. “Can’t believe I slept through the whole thing,” he muttered quietly to no one in particular.

Nino licked and sucked on Jun's lower lip, tugging it lightly between his teeth. Jun's breath came shaky in the form of a sigh as he opened his eyes to stare at Kazu. The brown in them was dark enough to pass as black. He felt kind of nervous and unsettled; Nino pulled back a bit, his lips and nose smudged with chocolate he had tried to lick from Jun, making Jun smile.  
"I can feel your heartbeat," Nino whispered against his skin as he latched on the base of his neck, "beating so hard, so fast." He sounded as if he had never realised Jun had a pulse. He hadn't done a great job of getting rid of the chocolate, it was more faint and smeared out, if anything. Nino turned and grabbed more chocolate from the box, which had fallen to the floor and presented one to Jun, pressing it to his lips, letting it slide in half. Jun sucked it in a little further as a tease to see what Nino would do.

Nino grabbed Jun's chin hard with a little 'Tsk, cheater'. His voice was low; his breath a little erratic as he covered Jun's mouth with his own to suck the chocolate back. The touch of their lips warm and moist melted the chocolate between them. Ohno watched, swallowing, on the tip of the couch as his younger lovers shared the chocolate, from one mouth to the next. The kiss was literally sweet as chocolate. 

Flashes of heat sheared through Jun as their tongues twirled around each other and the treat. Nino bit down on the chocolate, making whatever was inside the chocolate drip down Jun’s throat. Jun pulled away instantly in shock, or he would have, if Nino hadn't had a firm grip on his head preventing him from moving. Jun's face made a scowl when the bitter liquid spread between them. Nino kept kissing him. Nino let some of it run down Jun's chin.

"You are such a messy kisser, Jun-kun," Nino mumbled loud enough for Ohno to hear. Jun saw this small moment as Nino spoke as a chance to break free and push Nino away. His hand raised mid air without much warning and came down to smack Nino in his face. As Nino caught hold his Jun's wrist he 'tsked' him again. "And so predictable," Nino followed his earlier remark.  
"I hate you!" Jun spat. Nino laughed slow and low at him. Jun's face show anger, his cheeks burning red, eyes shiny from the bitter alcohol but shooting daggers nonetheless.  
"No you don't,” Nino breathed, pushing Jun’s arm onto his back and raising it a little, “I know, for a fact, that you are turned on by this. You just hate the idea of losing to me. You don't like to lose, ever. And you can deny it all you want. But I know you actually get a kick out of being overpowered. You actually like having certain lines crossed."  
"Don't pretend you know anything about me, Ninomiya Kazunari." Jun struggled in Nino’s hold.  
"You can be mad all you want, Matsumoto Jun," imitated Nino with the tone of voice Jun use, "You only fight me because you want me to push past your defenses. You are much like me sometimes.”  
“Fuck you!”  
“Gladly.”

To put action to his words, he moved his body against Jun’s in such a way that Jun flushed instantly, mouth open as he stared at his slightly older boyfriend. Ohno sat on the edge of his seat on the couch, inching closer, clinging to the blanket around him, leaning forward.  
“This is not a porn video, is it? Nino, what did you do?” he mumbled to no one but himself. There was no denying, that even if he felt a little sad for Jun, he was getting hard by the images and the show on screen. 

“Tell me, I’m right, Jun,” coaxed Nino leaning into him. Jun remained silent under Nino’s advances. Nino pushed some hair out of his lover’s face. There were so many emotions to read in those beautiful dark eyes.  
“You’re not,” Jun retorted, voice not quite his own. Nino started unbuttoning Jun’s shirt as he nibbled the skin of his neck. Jun huffed, trying to be upset about the whole thing. But it was kind of hard with Nino treating his skin to kisses, swipes with his tongue against the two spots in his neck that were extremely sensitive to touch.  
“Are you sure?” Nino whispered, “I think I can bring you to new heights if you let me.” He raised his eyebrows a couple of times suggestively as he lifted his head to look at Jun. He presented Jun with a new piece of chocolate.

“You’re just trying to get me drunk,” Jun said eyeing Nino’s candy.  
“Drunk on alcoholic chocolates?” He sounded a little insulted, “There’s not enough in them to get you even slightly buzzed. You know I can’t afford the really good ones.”  
“That explains the cheap taste, then,” Jun shot back still being sandwiched between Nino and the backrest of the couch. Nino had finished unbuttoning most of Jun’s shirt, letting his free hand roam over the smooth skin that was Jun’s. Nino’s eyes following the movements made by Jun; how he reacted to Nino’s touches; how his breath quickened faster and his body seemed to fluster when Nino’s fingers reached. It never seized to amaze him how he could have such an effect on Jun. Nino’s lover watched his fingers; the nails scratched a little over his ribs, his nipples and Nino seemed to have all the time in the world. A smug smile appeared on Jun’s lips. He wasn’t the only one affected. He could feel it in the way Nino leaned against him. 

“Do you want it?” Nino showed the chocolate to Jun again, half melted between his fingers. For a moment Jun wasn’t sure if Nino meant the actual treat he was holding out, or something else. Maybe he couldn’t get drunk from the chocolate, but he wouldn’t give Nino the satisfaction of playing this game with him. He shook his head. Nino shrugged, putting the chocolate into his mouth slowly. He licked his fingers clean rather seductively, one by one, with deep, leisurely sucks. He watched Jun follow the action with his eyes, just as Ohno was from the couch. Both had their mouths a little open; Ohno swore he would make Nino do that again. 

His eyes were glued to the tv set. Surely Jun would know by now this all was being taped, right? He wondering if, when and how Nino would push passed Jun’s defenses, if he hadn’t already by holding his arm behind his back. It didn’t seem Jun was fighting the position anymore. And Nino didn’t do much in force to keep that arm there. Ohno watched as Nino’s hand mapped a trail across Jun’s chest and stomach. Jun’s breath hitched a little. Nino lowered his mouth to graze his boyfriend’s perfect body. He mumbled something too soft, so it was probably only meant for Jun to hear. Jun’s reaction however was a deep rushed exhale of air, a hand that found it’s way into Nino’s dark hair; grabbing the strands pushing him along.

Nino’s chocolaty mouth left stains as he went. Little smears left by his tongue, his lips as he treated the sensitive skin under his mouth to some well deserved attention. Jun’s voice barely audible with sighs lacing the sweet sounds he made. Nino seemed to understand Jun’s mumbles as he paused a moment to look him in the eye with something akin to pleasant shock. When they locked eyes, Jun nodded to affirm his words. Nino leaned in and gave Jun a heated kiss, letting go of his Jun’s hand to use both of his to cup his face. Then Nino disappeared from view, running away hurriedly. Jun sagged a little sitting, with knees drawn apart, hands covering his eyes and forehead as if something was troubling him or as if he couldn’t believe what he had just said. His breath came raggedly when Nino returned - with a pair cuffs, which he dangled from his fingers in front of him.

It was something that had been discussed a little while back when they were in Prague. Back then Jun had refused to want to have anything to do with their ‘extreme sex sessions’ as Jun had titled them. Ohno felt a little pang of disappointment, even as he grew harder by watching his lovers on camera. After all he was denied the privilege of tying Jun up himself. Again he cursed quietly for sleeping right through the action this morning.

“You’re sure about this?” Nino asked, sharing little kisses between his words when he had sat down. He sounded a little breathless but way more excited then a moment ago.  
“Yeah,” Jun breathed as he nodded, still he didn’t look too sure.  
“Ohno’s going to kill us when finds out,” Nino mumbled against Jun’s lips. “I’m pretty sure he was hoping to be the one playing with you.” Nino sat up straddling him. “As a matter of fact, I’m surprised you want to do this without him.”  
“If you don’t want-” Jun began, giving into his doubt. Nino shushed him putting fingers over his lips.  
“You don’t have to convince me. It just surprised me, that’s all. You’re in good hands with me.” 

Nino looked around, stood up and brought the standing lamp over to the couch. Jun frowned at it and Nino smiled taking his seat on Jun’s lap again.  
“Doesn’t really count if you’re not actually cuffed to something,” Nino smiled wickedly. Jun eyed the lamp as if it posed a greater threat than he had ever thought it would be..  
“What if I break it?” Jun said hesitantly. Nino shrugged, making Jun lie down on his back, leaning over cuff his hands around the pole of the lamp. 

“We’d better come up with a good excuse if you do. But I suggest you don’t break it.” Jun looked a little worried and like with more things lately Nino pecked his lips and sweetly reminded him, “You’re in good hands, don’t worry.” Nino moved a little down again, hands again stroking up Jun’s body to take his mind of things. He tickled the soft smooth skin slightly and Jun reacted by laughing, janking the chain - only realizing why he was cuffed around the lamp - it immobilized the use of this hands. The realisation flooded his system with both heat and a renewed feeling of insecurity. Nino gave him time to look back at him..  
“You okay?”  
Jun nodded, curiously.  
“Great. Just remember you can always say ‘stop’.” Nino held up another piece of chocolate, question in his eyes. Jun shook his head. Nino smirked.  
“Have some chocolate, Jun.” Nino countered, taking hold of his jaw. The chain rattled, hands stayed pretty much were they were; the look in Jun’s eyes turned doubtful when he noticed that this might have been a mistake afterall - surely since there was no way to stop Nino with whatever he was planning already forgetting Nino’s suggestion to say stop.  
“What is it with you and chocolate today?” Jun commented on the chocolate when Nino held out the treat.  
“It’s Valentine’s, Jun,” Nino smiled, reaching out to take a hold of jun’s chin, “Where’s your holiday spirit?”

Nino pressed hard enough on his chin and cheeks for Jun to open his mouth so he could slide chocolate between his lips.  
“Hold it like this. If you break it, I’ll just feed you another one.” Jun huffed uneasy, no longer feeling the arousal of a few moments ago.  
“It’s just a game, Jun,” Nino teased mouthing against his skin, tonguing at the dark smears he made earlier, slowly moving from one spot to the next, paying attention to his nipples by nibbling on them, letting his tongue and teeth make them harder, applying pressure, sucking them hard; making the pink buds a darker shade of red as they grew proud and erect. Jun make a sound, swallowing profusely trying not to swallow to chocolate that was melting in between his lips. He moved his legs restlessly as Nino continued his exploration a little lower; mouthing and ghosting of his ribs, going lower still. From his place at Jun’s bellybutton Nino looked at Jun when he heard the chains chime again. He could see Jun rolling his eyes when their eyes crossed. Nino smirked. Seeing how the the chocolate disappeared and Jun tried not to choke. 

Nino toyed with the thought of feeding Jun more chocolate, but Nino had to admit that he had other things on his mind. He unbuttoned Jun’s jeans, waiting at the first opened button for Jun to focus back on him, instead of staring at the ceiling. He looked rather out of his element and even as Nino found it kind of adorable and sexy seeing Jun lying with his hands cuffed, he wasn’t that much of a dick to actually want to torture him. And Jun looked like he was very much expecting torture with his immobile hands.

Still as their eyes crossed, Jun’s were watching him kind of expectantly. He didn't say stop or demanded to be released. He just lay there in quiet submission; the sight spurring Nino on to unbutton the rest of Jun jeans in somewhat of a hurry. He was hard. Nino stared at the bulge. It wasn’t something he would miss. He should have know opening those blasted buttons. Surprised he felt like smirking. Seemed Matsumoto Jun did have a kink streak in him. 

“Relax,’ he said again and Jun rolled his eyes this time, making the chain rattle around the pole for the lamp.  
“Easy for you to say,” Jun said in a hesitant tone.  
“It is. You know it is. You’ve watched me, with him. You know what we consider as playing, by now. So, yeah this is easy.”  
“Not for me.”  
Nino did smirk, letting his fingers dance on the erect flesh causing Jun to pull on the chains.  
“Mister Control Freak,” he teased ducking his head down to taste the last bit of Jun’s stomach, as he moved down, his hands pulling the fabric with him, while his hands teased.

Nino didn’t push the jeans all the way down, not the underwear, just far enough so he could have access to what he desired. Jun made a disapproving sound, wiggling a bit to get the fabric down. Currently it was just pulled over his ass and hips. Nino’s kisses were driving him nuts. He kept sucking at the skin, playfully ignoring the full hard-on.  
“Don’t,” Jun said, cursing himself for wanting this actually to be over with, “tease. If you want to do it. Just fucking do it. And don’t smirk at me. I’m not in the mood.”  
“What are you in the mood for, then, if not this?”  
“Nino…”  
“No, I’m serious. What is it that you want?”  
“Stop playing games!”  
“That’s what you don’t want. Not what I asked. What do you want?”  
“Just suck me off. Get it over with!”  
He was never going to use cuffs again. 

Nino took a hold of him, the chain clanked against the lamp. He blew his hot breath on Jun’s hard tip; Jun’s hands clenched to fists, chain pulled tight. Nino licked from the base to the tip; Jun huffed a little. Huffs, becoming small pants as Nino licked with the flat of his tongue, up and down, making the skin wet and smooth with his spit. There were strings of saliva attached from the hard flesh to Nino’s lips. He waited for Jun to see it, before his lowered his head, opened his mouth and sucked him into the hot sensation the was Nino’s mouth. Jun moaned; Ohno leaned backward, hands finding their way underneath the blanket.

Nino sucked, taking him in as far as he could stand without choking, hollowing out his cheeks, humming around him. The iron of Jun’s bounds gripped around the lamp hard enough to cause damage. Nino trailed up the shaft with his tongue, eyeing the camera seductively, as his reached Jun's tip and sucked him into his hot mouth again. Jun groaned restlessly, eyes closed, toes curled. 

Ohno was on the edge of his seat, feeling flustered with heat and want of his Valentine's present when the video suddenly cut out after Nino winked and waved the small remote. The black screen left Ohno a little perplexed as the what happened. And just like that the image got back. But now it showed Nino grinning, sitting on the couch - all cleaned up. It was so abruptly that Ohno was pretty much shocked with his hands still down his junk.  
"Stop touching yourself, old man!" Nino's voice sounded comical, "Happy Valentine's Day. I bet you're wondering what happened. Well, I'll leave that to your imagination." Nino winked. "I have left you an extra present, as the video doesn't really count. In Jun’s defense, It really was to record a video message." A devilish grin spread on Nino's face. "So, you might want to check out the spare bedroom. I’ve left your present there." Nino waved and the screen went to static. Ohno couldn’t move for a moment. What the heck had just happened? What happened to the porn video? Turning the TV off Ohno got up and trailed to the bedroom as indicated by Nino, wondering what it was that could be in there. Knowing Nino it could be anything, as long as it was cheap.

What awaited was not what Ohno was expecting as he stood in the doorway blinking and frowning watching Jun squirm on the bed, completely naked. It left no illusions to what Nino and Jun might have been up to before. Jun's body as a dancer was something to behold. He was lean, sporting slight muscles which were no indication of his real strength, but what the painter loved the most was how his body would flush when they made love. The small moles he always seemed to want to kiss. 

However, Jun was cuffed with both feet and wrists, which were cuffed together by a third set, leaving Jun in a position which left him little room to maneuver in, eyeing Ohno uncertain with something akin to relief in his eyes. His mouth was taped with three or four pieces of tape, leaving room for hums and moans. As the older one came closer, those eyes turned wider taking in the aroused state Ohno was in. He shook his head as Ohno neared the bed and sat down beside him and ruffled through his hair. Jun's body was covered with enough chocolate stains to make Ohno believe his and Jun had had a chocolate party of their own and Ohno couldn't help but smile at the weirdness of it all.

"Stop looking at me like that," he mused at Jun’s reaction eyeing him warily. Ohno reached out to undo the tape, "you know this will hurt, right?" Jun nodded, relaxing a bit. "You look like a little kid with those big eyes," grinned the artist. He peeled at the tape and ripped it off in one go, leaving Jun to utter a string of curses in the wake of the burning pain. A little bit of blood pooled on his lower lip and Ohno eyed it worryingly as he must he been too careless taking the tape off. Ohno touched the swollen lips gently. They seemed to throb, and Jun hissed slightly at the movement of his fingertips.  
"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Jun spat out. Ohno couldn’t help but laugh. He hoped Nino knew in how much he was trouble now.


End file.
